


Victory

by Argosy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argosy/pseuds/Argosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

She stared at him as he stood there, his back to the enormous window, horrible and beautiful against the ink-blue sky. Lightning illuminated the Labyrinth behind him, throwing it sporadically into stark relief. His face was cruel in the sudden flashes.

"But--" She stammered, looking around helplessly, unwilling to believe her eyes. "It's been ten years. This isn't possible. You have no power over--"

She was suddenly voiceless. Her hand clutched at her throat.

"Darling Sarah," he purred, stalking toward her. He trailed a light hand slowly along her cheek. "Do you mean to tell me you thought you’d _won?"_


End file.
